The present disclosure relates generally to panel systems and methods of assembling panel systems, such as panel systems used in aircraft.
Panel systems, such as those used in aircraft, use composite panel structures in forming galleys, lavatories, partitions, stow bins, closets, crew rests, and the like. The panels of the panel systems may be joined together using tab-and-slot joints or mortise-and-tenon joints. For example, one of the panels may have slots formed therein, while the other panel may have tabs extending therefrom that are received in corresponding slots. However, during the manufacture of the panel systems, such known tab and slot joints typically require the use of adhesive to permanently join the panels together. For example, the slots are filled with adhesive and the tabs are set in the deposited glue. Alternatively, a small hole is provided adjacent each slot and, after the tabs are inserted into the slots, adhesive is injected into the hole to fill the slot and secure the tab in the slot.
Existing assembly methods for panel systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, excess adhesive tends to flow out of the slot. The technician cleans the excess adhesive by either wiping the adhesive before curing or by sanding off the adhesive after curing. The installation, use, and removal of such adhesive may increase labor, materials, and tooling costs, which, in turn, may increase overall production costs. In addition, the installation, use, and removal of such adhesive may increase the time to assemble the panel structures, which, in turn, may increase the overall production costs. For example, the panels may need to be clamped together for the entire curing time of the adhesive, which may be hours.
Another problem associated with the use of the adhesive in the slots to hold the tabs occurs after curing. The adhesive tends to pull the opposite facesheet of the panel inward (e.g., toward the tab) and creates an indentation in the finished surface of the panel. Such indentation is typically filled with putty or other filler and sanded to provide a smooth, finished surface. Repairing the indentation may increase labor, materials, and tooling costs, which, in turn, may increase overall production costs. In addition, repairing the indentation may increase the time to assemble the panel structures, which, in turn, may increase the overall production costs.